


New Moon

by BladedPyroMania97



Series: Bakugan [1]
Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Bakugan Battle Brawlers has a lot more characters than the sequels, Going off of the Japanese version for the fate of one character, No real shipping outside of what is implied in the series, Other, That character list will get longer once I remember who all is in this series, Ties in to another fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedPyroMania97/pseuds/BladedPyroMania97
Summary: Pyro is Shun's twin sister and a Darkus Bakugan Brawler. She is often seen as dangerous due to her dabbling in witchcraft, like her adoptive mother. However, she is still one of the best Brawlers out there. But how much will that help her when it's discovered Bakugan are Intelligent and not just some sort of robots?





	New Moon

{insert sample text}


End file.
